


Time Is on My Side

by thatsoundsgood



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jo, Alpha Nathan, Alpha Tess, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Allison, Omega Jack, Omega Zane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoundsgood/pseuds/thatsoundsgood
Summary: He realizes two things: One, he was in a relationship with Nathan Stark and Two, there was something different deep within him that he’d have to trust for now. In order to maintain his time traveling secret he has to stick by these things for now until he can get to his other time travelers and work it out.a.k.a The one where everyone gets back from 1947 and things have changed. Fargo is in charge of G.D, human biology has changed, and Nathan is very  much alive and giving Jack some smoldering eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Jack realizes he’s back from 1947 he’s running to his bunker. One thought on his mind: his daughter Zoe. He reaches the door and S.A.R.A.H immediately lets him in and he shouts out, “S.A.R.A.H, is Zoe still at Harvard.” 

Before S.A.R.A.H can answer he hears a voice he never thought he’d hear again: Nathan Stark. 

“We’ll I mean I think she’s on spring break in L.A but yes she’s still enrolled.” Nathan says making his way over the Sheriff, “What’s wrong Jack?”

Jack? Did Stark just call him by his first name? Before Jack can even formulate a reasonable answer Stark is in front of him with a gentle and warm hand resting on his cheek and the other softly running through his hair. The intimacy of the moment catches Jack off guard and he suddenly feels a rush of relaxation and his eyes droop trying to maintain eye contact with the man who he watched die years earlier. 

“I ‘as jus worried.” Jack slurs out stepping a little closer into Starks space. 

“Oh honey, I know.” Stark’s hand in Jack’s hair slowly descends onto the back of his neck and he gently starts kneading his fingers in. “You’ve been under so much stress lately.” Jack tries to say anything or even to question the series of events but he can’t get his sluggish mind to work through it. 

“I’m gonna help you, sweet pea, hmmm? Would you like that?” Stark pulls Jack’s head against his shoulder and suddenly surrounded by Stark’s strong scent he’s falling. With weak knees and a “hum” of contentment Jack seemingly passes out. 

“Come on up, Jackie.” Stark’s voice breaks through the ambiguous cloud that Jack’s been floating in. The smell of Stark and his fingers in his hair are enough to keep Jack were he is but Stark’s voice has a different edge when he talks again, “Jack. UP.” 

Sucking in a breath Jack’s eyes whip open and he tries to sit up. Hands hold him down but his pulse is racing. “Sorry. I thought you needed the command. Nothings wrong, sweet pea.” His words are soft and it calms Jack enough to put his head down but he quickly realizes that his head is in Stark’s lap. His mind still going slow but his many years in law enforcement tell him to pick up clues. He realizes two things: One, he was in a relationship with Nathan Stark and Two, there was something different deep within him that he’d have to trust for now. In order to maintain his time traveling secret he has to stick by these things for now until he can get to his other time travelers and work it out.

“Jack,” Stark’s voice breaks through his revere, “I wanted to keep you down longer but we have to get to the founder’s day event. Fargo is making a speech.” 

“Ok” Jack nods. He sits up and despite apparently just passing out he realizes he hasn’t felt this good in years. He stands and stretches feeling more well rested then he ever has.

“I love the old fashion outfit. It’s nice to see you getting into the festivities this year.” Stark nods looking him up and down noticing the clothes he still wore from 1947, “I do have to admit I’d love to see it off of you more though.”

A deep blush and a dizzying sense of arousal hits Jack. What that fuck. Jack has never really had thoughts about men before? What the hell has changed in this new world. 

When they get to the event the whole town is just kind of milling going to the shops and getting food, waiting for the event to start. Jack catches sight of Allison from across the room and goes to make his way over. It dawns on him that he’d completely forgotten about their lackluster kiss back in 1947 and he’d probably have to talk to her about that sooner or later. A hand on his wrist stops him and he looks up expectantly at Stark. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I was gonna go say hi to Allison and them.” Jack intends to state but it comes out more as a question. Something about Nathan’s hands on his body and his eyes staring over him makes him turn into a putty little kid. Nathan’s hand runs from his wrist up to his shoulder and he looks at him like he’s the best thing that's ever happened. Even when Jack was married Abby never gave him that look. 

Nathan looks up at the group and nods before smiling, “Just be back before the speech starts.” He leans down and intends to drop a kiss on his lips but Jack turns at the last second and it lands on the corner of his mouth. Something like hurt flashes across his face but Jack makes his way over to the group before he can do anything else. 

They’re deep in quiet discussion when he gets to him, Henry is the first to notice him, then everyone turns. “What the fuck is going on?” Jack starts panic clear in his voice. 

“Ok.” Henry starts holding up a book called Dynamics in Everyday Life, “Now that everyone here I’ll give the quick synopsis of what I found out. I found this book in my shop and I was able to scan through it. Essentially since the drop of the A bomb at the end of World War II humans have developed a secondary biological sex called a dynamic.” 

Everyone's nodding, “Essentially everyone is either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Each comes with a different set of predetermined traits: like temperament, attitude, and mating needs. Omegas are biologically more passive and willing to conform, for whatever reason, omegas are mostly women. Alphas are more dominating and usually male. Of course there are exceptions, but it’s typically like this. Omega tend to want an Alpha, that's what they say anyways but there are lots of alphas and omegas who don’t. Then there’s betas which are a biological middle ground and tend to be most level headed. I think I’m a beta in this life and I seem to have a beta partner named Grace. Has anyone noticed any of this?”

Allison is quick to speak up giving Jack the side eye, “I think I’m an omega to Tess. When I got back to my house she yelled at me. Also” she gulped, “Kevin talked to me like a completely normal teen.” 

Jack looked stunned, “He doesn’t have autism?” 

Allison nodded tears in her eyes, “I don’t think so.” 

“I think I’m with Claudia.” Fargo starts jumpily, “But I don’t think we have a dynamic. Maybe two betas? I don’t feel different around her.” 

Jo nods looking down embarrassed that she was the minority, “Trust me you would. I’m with Zayn and I think he might be his Alpha and It's taking everything in me not to tear him apart.”  
I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, “It’s ok. I think I’m an omega.”

Everyone looks to me but I can’t continue to explain why I think so because everyone is looking over my shoulder like they’ve seen a ghost. Before I can turn to look at what they’re looking at I feel a big warm hand on my shoulder and I can feel my lips part and a breathy sigh (ok maybe a moan) falls out. Stark and his damn hands. 

“Fargo, you’re supposed to make your speech in three minutes are you ready?” Stark cuts through the groups silence. 

“Uh yes, I was just running my thoughts through a focus group. I’ll just head over there now.” Fargo says before looking at Stark with a strange look, “It was really good to see you.”

Something in Jack’s stomach flips and if he wasn’t so stressed he might have called it jealousy. Nathan nods and Fargo is off. The other’s quickly disappear save for Allison, as this was her first time seeing her husband is years. Nathan puts a reassuring hand on Jack’s shoulder and smiles at Allison. Allison’s eyes linger on Nathan’s hand and understanding crosses her face. 

“I believe I saw Tess and Kevin over there saving a seat for you.” Stark addresses Allison and she walks away slowly looking dazed. 

Nathan’s hand grips Jack a little tighter forcing Jack to lean into him heavily and he lips come to Jack’s ear almost effortlessly, “Are you trying to make me jealous, Jackie?”

Jack feels his lips tremble and then he turns to look at Nathan with hooded eyes. Their faces are mere centimeters apart and Nathan looks fairly serious. “W-W-W-What do you mean?”  
Nathan rests his hand on his shoulder and suddenly it dawns on Jack and he asks, “Oh you mean when I touched, Jo?” 

Nathan nods and continues with a glint of excitement in his eyes, “Is this you begging for some attention? Do you want me to take you down tonight, Jack? Hmmm?” Nathan whispers in his ear causing Jack to lean in closer and his breathing to pick up, “Take you down and build you back up?” 

Desire builds in his stomach and he can feel himself begin to harden and he licks his lips. Before he can incriminate himself and answer truthfully Allison is up on the stage introducing Fargo for his speech. Jack’s boner instantly dying thinking about how he’s just gotten hard while talking to his best friends husband? He guesses. Nathan grabs Jack’s hand and drags him over to their seats eyeing Jack. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was first to notice Jo, Zayn, Fargo, and Claudia sitting at a table in the corner of Cafe Diem. Jack quickly realizes that there’s no other open tables so he turns to Nathan, “Can we sit with Fargo? It seems pretty crowded.” 

Nathan spots them in the corner and nods draping his arm over Jack’s shoulder. Once they arrive at the table Nathan looks at Jo and nods and asks in an overly polite voice, “Hello, would you mind if we joined you today?”

Claudia shoots Fargo a weird look and Zane barely looks up from his phone when Jo answers, “Of course.” 

Nathan nods and then slides into the booth after Jack who was now shoved up against Zane. Zane looks over at the Sheriff and Jack nods seeing as how they’ll be sharing close proximity for this meal. Zane leans over and nudges his cheek up against the Sheriffs. Taken aback Jack doesn't move because he kind of enjoys the feeling of Zane’s stubble against his cheek. The moment lasts all of 5 seconds and Zane is back on his phone and Jack feels nervous that Stark may not have liked that interaction. When he looks back over Stark is talking calmly to Jo over both of our heads. 

Next he turns to Fargo and he too noticed the interaction but just looks away. Finally, Fargo, Claudia, and Nathan fall into a conversation about some new project at the lab. Jack tries to follow but he’s honestly just too tired to pretend. He notices Jo and Zane are having a quiet conversation as well. With all these people around they definitely would not be able to talk about the time travel issue tonight, but Jack was just relieved he wasn’t alone with Stark.

A sense of nervousness began to grow in Jack’s stomach as he thought about going home to Stark alone in their house. He definitely experienced physical attraction in response to Stark’s touches but he’d-Jack from the alternate timeline-had never had sex with a man before. He knew if they tried anything Stark would have to know almost immediately. They were supposed to be a couple. How could you not notice that your partner had been body snatched. Vincent finally breaks Jack from his panic by arriving and asking what everyone would be having. Stark was first to answer, “I’ll have the steak salad and Jack will have the Chicken Parmesan.” 

Jack quickly looked up and Fargo caught his eye from across the table just shrugging at that interaction. Vincent nods and quickly turns his eyes to Jo raising his eyebrows, “Uhhh.. I’ll have the chicken alfredo and Zane will have…” clearly not sure what to say Zane looks up confused making eye contact with Jo before finishing in a small voice, “The chicken noodle soup.” 

“Right I forgot for a second.” Jo nods at Zane who gives her a look again before going back to his phone. Claudia and Fargo go to order but Jack has tuned them out looking over to Jo who looks worried. Zane seems to catch onto the looks going on over his head so he looks from his alpha to the omega next to him. Zane presses the power button on his phone and it goes dark before he places it on the table. Then he’s leaning into Jack’s space.

Zane’s head cocked a little and he noses under Jack’s jaw all the way up to below his ear, “I’m sorry I didn’t greet you thoroughly earlier.”

Jack’s taken aback from the close contact again, “T-t-t-t-that’s ok.” 

“Hmm” Zane hums and then leans back, “I know you’ve been stressed lately and I wanted to make sure to reaffirm our friendship bond.” 

“O-o-o-of course.” Jack nods quickly scooting minutely closer Stark who has his hand wrapped around Jack’s shoulder. Zane just smiles and turns to Jo for what looks like approval which he gets in the form or a small nod and loving pat on the shoulder. Zane then turns to his phone again. 

Claudia not being one to hold her tongue looks to Stark and Jack, “So, Stark, you let Jack bond with Zane despite his previous relationship with Jo?”

Everyone is silent for a moment, Jo and Jack reeling from the information that they were in a relationship, then Stark scoffs, “I’d hardly call that a relationship Jo never even dropped Jack. Also I don’t control everything Jack does, contrary to much of the rumours in town, Jack is a grown man and he makes his own decisions. Zane and him are compatible omegas. It’s a natural fit.” 

Stark looks to Jack for affirmation and Jack jumpily nods, simply agreeing. Stark nods and places his hand on Jack’s thigh giving it a small squeeze. 

As the new day rolled around and after gratuitous stalling at Cafe Diem with the crew, Nathan and Jack returned home at around one in the morning. S.A.R.A.H greets them with dimmed lights and after throwing their leftovers in the fridge they head to their bedroom. Jack’s nerves kicked up a notch. 

Stark has disappeared into their closet when Jack hesitantly toes off his shoes. Stark reemerges in nothing more then his boxers closing the distance between the two in just a few strides. His eyes are dark with a promise that Jack desperately wants delivery on despite all his nerves. Jack steps back timidly until he can feel the bed against the back of his knees. Stark towering over him as Jack looks up at him through his eye lashes. 

Stark hums as his hands go to Jack’s jacket slowly sliding it off his shoulders tossing it onto the floor. Next his left hand runs from his lower back up his spine until he reaches the bottoms of Jack’s neck, holding it with loose hands. His right hand is slowly rubbing lower and lower down Jack’s back. Jack feels his dick begin to harden in response to the slight manhandling. 

“Stark.” Jack begins but is cut off by the aformentioned’s lips coming down to meet his in a quick kiss. Then a series of four more each growing longer and deeper with intensity. Jack brings his hands up to grip Nathan’s shoulders, with the intention of putting some space between them but instead they end up just holding his closer. 

Nathan pulls away to allow them both to breath continuing to kiss and nip down Jack’s neck to where his shoulder conjoins with his neck. Finally he stops kissing and sucks a dark mark into the semi hidden spot. 

“Uhhh babe,” Jack moans out softly, “I’m so tired.” 

Nathan pulls back a little not allowing their bodies to part but just so he could look at Jack before nodding and saying, “Of course, baby, it’s been such a long day. We can just go to bed? How does that sound?” 

Jack nods a little dazed simultaneously relieved and disappointed. Jack looks down between the two first noticing how amazingly fit his husband is then noticing the growing issue in his pants. Nathan notices too and smiles a little knowingly before sinking to his knees. 

Nathan makes his way with Jack’s belt and zipper before yanking Jack’s pants down the rest of the way, “Makes me so hot to know that just kissing you can still get you going.” 

Nathan’s hands move to free Jack’s cock before he begins to suck. Jack’s honestly had his share of blowjobs but seeing stark down on his knees working his way up and down Jack’s shaft got him hot in just mere seconds. Jack’s hands move to Nathan’s hair and he tugs gently. Embarrassingly enough, due to the amazing visual and Nathan’s deep moans against Jack, it took all of 45 seconds before Jack was coming down Starks throat with a soft throaty moan of his own like he was a teenager again. 

Nathan pulls off Jack whose knees are weak from the mind-blowing act just committed at his feet. Nathan pushes jack to sit back on the bed once his boxers are back up. Then he gently picks Jack’s left leg up and kisses his knee before taking the sock off his foot leaving small kisses down his calf before placing his foot now free from clothes back down on the floor. He repeats the act lovingly with his other leg before standing. Jack now in just his white shirt and boxers, is breathing slowly and staring at Nathan with hooded eyes. 

Nathan smiles down at his omega before slowly lifting Jack’s arms up to take off his shirt, leaving them both just in boxers. Nathan pushes Jack down onto the bed with soft warm hands, but his legs still dangle off the side. Quickly Nathan instructs S.A.R.A.H to turn off the lights and lock the doors before climbing onto his side of the bed. He notices that Jack is laying at the end still breathing slowly head turned to one side and eyes closed. Completely relaxed just from that small interaction. 

“Baby?” Stark says softly smiling to his omega, “Can you come join me up here.”

Jack’s eyes slowly opened and he gracefully rolls onto his stomach looking up at Nathan. Jack’s body on instinct listens to Nathan’s command and languidly gets onto his hands and knees and crawls up the bed towards his alpha. Nathan almost purrs at the sight of his omega making his way up the bed. Once Jack makes his way to Nathan he slips under the covers and curls up in the dark haired man’s chest. 

Suddenly it dawns on Jack’s fuzzy mind that he didn’t ask if Nathan needed help getting off, he could at least offer a hand job. Jack tilts his head up and finds his nose up against Nathan’s jaw so he lays a soft kiss against it, truly letting instincts kick in (he’ll deal with his gay panic tomorrow). His nose nuzzles its way up to Nathan’s ear and he attempts to ask him if he wants a hand job but what comes out sounds more like, “Dya neeeed my hannn…” 

Nathan smiles against Jack’s temple and he only drags Jack impossibly closer before stating, “I’ll be okay baby. You know I love taking care of you.” 

Jack doesn’t even find the energy to nod he just lays his head against Nathan’s chest and falls asleep quicker than he has in years. Maybe this new world was exactly what Jack needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is mostly convo and some filler and some explaining. Next chapter Stark is gonna find out about the body snatching. Stay tuned.

The next morning, Jack is awkward to say the least. He wakes up to an empty bed and decides that he needs to make his way into town to find Henry to talk a little bit more about this whole dynamic thing. He suits up into his uniform and not smelling or hearing the tell tale signs of breakfast being made until it's too late. He walks into the kitchen to find Nathan in just boxers flipping a fried egg in a pan. When he turns around at the sound of Jack entering he’s taken aback by the sight of his mate in his uniform. 

“Honey, why are you already dressed?” 

“Oh well.” Jack stutters out picturing Stark from last night and blushes deeply, “I said I would meet Henry early this morning to go over something. He didn’t give me a lot of detail about it.” Jack finds himself flustered about last night, somehow his body knows exactly what to do when Stark is close but at a distance he’s just an awkward puddle of man. 

“Oh okay.” Stark nods looks at him, “Will you be able to spare time for a quick breakfast?” 

“I better not.” Jack says in a timid voice asking more than telling, “I’m already late.”

“Of course.” Stark nods and walks over to his patner leaning down to drop a kiss on his lips, which jack accepts very willingly this time. Nathan cocks his head and smiles before telling Jack to be safe and sending him off.

Jack arrives at Henry’s to find Allison already there as well as Jo, great minds think alike. Once Jack joins the group he hears the tail end of what Jo was talking about, “...very suspicious. I didn’t know his order and he kept asking me all these questions and I just don't know what to say.” 

Jack interrupts asking, “Are you talking about these dynamics because I feel the same. I’m so confused.” 

Jo nods at him sympathetically, “Yes! Like last night. What was up with the ordering and then that thing with Zane?” 

Jack nods completely forgetting about that weird interaction with Zane at the table, “Yeah.”

“Guys I think I can answer a few questions!” Henry starts looking a little guilty, “I stayed up all night to read this book and also there’s something else.” 

“I know everything.” A voice says from the door to the garage. A woman is standing there that none of the travelers recognize. 

“Guys this is my mate Grace and she sort of figured it out.” Henry says. “I know we didn’t talk about sharing with everyone but she figured it out.” 

After twenty minutes of everyone freaking out they finally settle into asking Grace and Henry questions. 

“So what happened with Zane and Jack?” Jo asks.

“Well, omegas like to have omega friends. They form these bonds called friendship bonds. You guys are just best friends but on a pheromonal and chemical level. Did he touch you?” 

“Uh yeah he rubbed my cheek with his cheek.” Jack explains rubbing his cheek. 

“Ok so that's really normal he was just scenting you.” Grace explains, “Some omegas with friendship bonds have sexual relationships but I don’t believe you do with either of yours.”

“Either” Allison asks.

“Yeah. Jack has a friendship bond with you as well.” Grace explains and Jack gives Allison a small smile. 

About thirty questions later Grace asks a question of her own, “Have any of you had any intimate moments with your mates?” 

Jo shakes her head no and says hopelessly, “I wouldn’t even know what to do.” 

“Tess and I had a fight and she slept on the couch.” Allison explains.

They all turn to Jack asking for answers and he says, “Well, it's kind of complicated. What do you mean by intimate?”

“Sexual intercorse, felatio, intense hugging, or anything out of place but seemingly intimate.”

“Well” Jack looks nervous looking over at Allison because the group really hadn’t talked about the fact that Jack was with Allison’s husband, “He tried to initate sex last night after dinner but I told him I was tired so he gave me a blow job.” 

Everyone’s quiet for a moment and Grace asks, “Is that all?” 

“Well” Jack gulps.

“Just spit it out.” Allison says angrily.

“Ok well when I first got back he hugged me and I passed out. When I came to my head was in his lap.” 

“Ok” Grace nods letting out a sigh, “So Dr. Stark dropped you.”

“No” Jack shakes his head, “He didn’t drop me I didn’t get injured at all.”

“No” Graces laughs a little, “He dropped you into omega space which probably made you feel well rested and kind of floaty.” 

“Oh yeah.” Jack nods, “That makes sense. What is that? Omega space?”

“Well omegas feel things very intensely and have a tendency of getting overwhelmed and stressed. Alphas-mostly an omega’s alpha mate-can drop the omega into omega space where they can calm down and collect themselves.”

“Ok that does make sense.” Jack agrees, “I’m sorry Allison. I know this must be hard with Stark being back. I can try to break it off with him.”

Allison looks devastated by the revelation that her dead husband is having sex with her best friend. 

“That’s a nice offer but impossible.” Grace says, “You’ve taken up an immortal bond with Tess-Allison- and with Dr Stark-Jack. You can’t break it off. If Stark was able to drop you that easy Jack that means you’ve just picked up where your counterpart left off.”

After the rather heavy conversation this morning Jack makes his way back to the station but stops into Cafe Diem to get a coffee. That’s the last moment of peace in an otherwise crazy day. Running around trying to prevent a nuclear physicist from accidentally turning Eureka into a crater in the ground. 

Jack finds himself laying on the couch in Jo’s office, sore and tired from running around and physically being thrown through a lab window today. Jo, in a similar state has found herself splayed out in her chair. Jack’s hearing having been temporarily affected by the explosion leads him to react slowly to the door to Jo’s office being thrown open. 

Jack crane’s his neck to see Zane standing in the office door, worry and anxiety rolling off his person. Suddenly, he’s across the room sliding into a stunned Jo’s lap, Jo quickly grabs Zane’s waist to steady him. From Jack’s position he can see Zane slowly licking Jo’s wound on her forehead and then whispering into her ear. Jack, suddenly very aware that he’s invading a personal moment gets up and leaves. 

Limping down the hall, he thinks about heading home but then something stops him. He should go find Nathan, but he doesn’t even know where Nathan’s office is. Jack finds himself at a four way stop in the building looking down four identical hallways, he’s confused. His mind is muddled and thoughts sluggish. Suddenly, he finds Fargo in front of him his lips moving but no sounds coming through. It seemed to Jack that something is terribly wrong and he has no idea how to fix it. It seemed like panic was attempting to build its way in Jack’s chest but he couldn’t even process it. 

Nathan’s filing paperwork from an honest to God awful day, trying to finish as quickly as possible so he could get back to his omega when his phone began to ring. Without looking to see who it was, he cooly stated, “Yes?” 

“Stark” It was Fargo’s voice, “I’ve just run into Jack here, outside Jo’s office, and he’s unresponsive.” 

Without answering Nathan hung up the phone and was rushing to find his omega. 

In a moment it seems that Fargo was there and then suddenly it was Nathan. Ducking to force Jack’s eyes to meet his. Jack felt a hand on the back of his neck grounding him in the moment, Nathan’s hand. Next he felt a hand rubbing from his cheek to his neck. Jack felt his lips moving trying to form Nathan’s name but he couldn’t hear any sound. Nathan’s voice finally broke through Jack’s stupor, “Jack. Up.” 

Suddenly, he was immersed in the sounds of General Dynamics, even the lights seem to feel brighter. Jack tries to move his head but Nathan is keeping Jack’s head in place. 

“Nathan, what’s going on?” Jack asks hardly recognizing his small voice.

“You were dropping, baby, I pulled you up but I’ll take you home now. I’ll take care of you when we get there.” Jack just nods at this, allowing Nathan to lead him down the hall and out to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. I know nothing about string theory.

Ever since getting back from 1947 Allison’s world has been flipped upside down. Kevin is talking to her and apparently messaging girls on his tablet (note to check in on that later), her ex husband is alive and well, and most apparently Tess is constantly trying to control her.   
The moment she arrived back to her house, she was greeted by Tess. 

“Where have you been? You said you were taking a half day! It’s nearly night now.” Tess looks out of her mind with worry. Moving forward, Tess reaches for Allison’s pockets, to which Allison quickly pushes her back. 

“Did you just shove me?” Tess questions, clearly not impressed.

“Umm… yeah.” Allison responds, Tess’ strict tone making her a little less sure of herself than before, “You were reaching into my pockets. It’s my personal space.” 

Tess tilts her head to the side slightly and looks Allison up and down, “You’re right, I was checking to make sure you still had your phone. I should have asked before I got into your space.” 

Allison gulps and then pauses, apparently she’s completely forgotten that Tess is actually a really reasonable person, “It’s ok.”

She feels something like guilt tighten her chest, but before she can process this emotion. Kevin walks into the room, looking between the two. “Can I ask you a question or should I come back in a little bit?” 

Allison’s mouth drops open. Kevin was speaking to her and making eye contact. “No honey, we’re ok, what’s the question?” Tess asks. 

“I was wondering if I could grab some food with Jessica after Fargo’s speech today?” Then he gives the two of them an awkward smile. Tess looks over to Allison and who can’t take her eyes off her previously nonverbal son. 

After giving Allison a weird look, she turns back to their son and nods, “Yeah baby, just be home by 11 and remember to be respectful,” Jokingly adding, “Jessica’s Da is a high ranking military official. I want you back whole, ok?” 

“Thanks Ma, you’re the best.” Kevin drops a kiss on Tess’ check and then Allison’s before heading back upstairs. Allison is still in awe from that whole interaction but she’s trying to process the fact that her son just called this other woman Ma.

“Ally, are you feeling ok?” Tess asks with genuine concern slowly walking towards her omega. “Can I check your temp?” Allison just nods a little freaked out by the last half hour of her life. She gently places her hand on Allison’s warm face and the coolness of her hand creates a soothing feeling across Allison’s body. She feels her eyes slowly droop shut leaning into her hand while releasing a soft sigh. 

“Jack, I’m serious.” Jack felt like a little kid sitting on his couch while Stark paced in front of him, “If you thought you were going to drop you should have come and found me sooner.” 

“I didn’t know.” Jack mumbles, still feeling a little floaty. 

“You didn’t know?” Nathan pauses his movement, “Are you kidding me?” 

“No?” Jack responds again in a small voice. 

Nathan looks over Jack with a tight jaw and narrowed eyes, “If you weren’t already dropping again I’d put you over my knee right this instant. How could you be so reckless? What if someone else had found you? Or god forbid you went down and no one found you at all?” 

Jack feels tears prickle his eyes and he childishly pulls his lip in between his teeth, “I don’t know.” 

“You could have seriously gotten hurt!” Nathan was still yelling and Jack just couldn’t take it anymore, so he stood suddenly, wavering on his feet. 

“I Didn’t Know!” Jack’s voice burst out, “Stop yelling at me.” 

Stark visibly looks taken aback after this and cocks his head to the side wearily. Jack feels tears thick on his cheeks. In the universe he was from he hadn’t cried in years and when he got the urge he was able to push it down but now it was like there was no control. 

“Jackie.” Starks whispers and places a hand onto the other man’s shoulder. 

“Please.” Jack sobs, “I’m scared and I can’t think straight.”

“I know, sweet pea.” Stark sets his anger aside and brushes soft fingers through his omega’s hair, “I think we can finish this conversation later.”

Jack nods, gulping and sniffling a little pathetically, “ok.” 

“I’ll go get my first aid kit and disinfect these scrapes and then I’ll drop you, ok?” Stark asks, pressing Jack back down onto the couch and crouching in front of him. When Jack nodded in understanding, Nathan wandered off quickly to find the kit. Jack took this moment of freedom to quickly type out a message to the group. 

When Nathan returned, gingerly cleaning his cuts with quick fingers, “Ok Jackie, do you want to go down here on the couch or in our bedroom?” 

“I don’t want to be dropped.” Jack whispered honestly, he didn’t understand the whole concept and it frankly made him feel like he had no control. Not to say he didn’t like the one other time Stark had done it but he couldn’t allow himself to slip so easily. 

Nathan was visibly startled at this statement, standing over Jack who refused to meet his eyes, “What do you mean?” 

“I just want to take a nap or something.” Jack mumbled his eyelids drooping and his words slurring together. 

Stark sighed and came to crouch in front of his omega once more, “Jackie, I know you are scared but you are dropping right now. Please, let me help you.”

“I’m so confused.” Jack mumbles again, because it’s true. He’s in a strange new world and he was literally blown through a wall not even a few hours ago. His body ached and Stark yelled at him and it felt so much worse than when anyone had done it before. So he nodded because Stark was right. He was falling fast and hard.

The sheriff felt himself curl up on the couch and expected to feel a firm hand on his neck. But the other man just sighed and worked his hand over his shoulder and down his back, mumbling, “You’re gonna be ok, Jackie. I promise.” 

Jack melted under the other man’s touch and the fall came without a grip to his neck, no pomp, just a sigh.

Hours later, Jack woke feeling rested and embarrassed about his behavior earlier. Crying and yelling like a child, he ventured into the kitchen to apologize but paused in just the door frame. Stark was already watching him with a look he hadn’t seen in years, scrutiny. Something so different from every moment before this one. 

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, after the silence waged on for too long. 

“Are you familiar with string theory, Jack?” 

“I mean I’ve heard of it before.” Jack mumbles feeling stupid at the other man’s cold tone. 

“String theory is unproven but widely researched. Some believe that if it is true, there could be drops in certain spaces’ quantum fluctuations changing the shapes to a lower energy level, creating a pocket with a set of laws different from that of the surrounding space. Do you know what that would mean?”

“No.” Jack shakes his head and moves to step closer, but Stark just stands and shakes his head. 

“Multiple timelines. Multiple universes.” His jaw clenched much too tight, barely letting the words slip out.

Jack’s heart drops and he can’t school his face quick enough before Stark already decides he has enough proof, “Look Stark…” 

“You are not my mate, are you?” Nathan stops him, “Do you even know who I am?” 

“I do.” Jack nods, “There’s one of you in my timeline too.” 

“Were you going to tell me?” The alpha looks heartbroken.

“I was hoping--we were hoping we’d be able to fix it.” 

“We?” Starks nods heartbroken, “You mean Allison and you? That’s who you messaged saying ‘you couldn’t do this anymore.’” 

“There are a few more.” Jack bites his lip, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to witness the mix of pain and betrayal growing on the other man’s face, “I’m sorry, Stark. I really am.” 

“We weren’t together in your world were we?” Nathan asks, his face still reflects some emotions close to hurt, but he tries to hide it from the imposter. 

“You’re going to want to sit for this one.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING brief mentions of sexual assault.

“Well I got this message from him last night and then he just never responded.” Allison explains, pulling up the message in Henry’s garage, the usual suspects all around, “Ali, I don’t know if I can do this anymore. I’m not in control of my own body and I don’t think I can last in this universe.”

“Wow that sounds pretty desperate.” Grace raises her eyebrows, “Maybe we should go check on him.” 

Before anyone can agree the door to the garage is open and a timid looking Jack is standing in front of a stoic Nathan Stark. Henry is the only one who can even feign confusion, “Sheriff Carter and Dr. Stark, what are you two doing here today?” 

“He knows.” Jack mumbles barely looking up. 

“What do you mean he knows?” Jo asks, while the pair step more fully into the room, closing the door behind them. 

“He guessed some of it and I told him the rest.” Jack nods his voice low, shifting from foot to foot, unable to control his nervous movements. This was a side of Jack that none of the others had seen before.

“Well, I guess he can help us get back then.” Henry mumbles moving to show the genius what he’s pulled up so far. 

“I will try to assist you all in getting back but first I have a few things to say.” Anyone that’s met the man before can tell he’s angry just from his tone alone, “What you’ve all been doing masquerading as something you don’t understand is dangerous and a terrible breach in trust.” 

“Stark.” Jack tries to defend his friends, but Nathan just shakes his head and holds up a hand in response, “You’ve had your time to speak and I’m talking now, Carter.” And if the cold treatment and short words weren’t enough, the impersonal use of his last name was like a bullet to the heart. It took everything in Jack to keep him from choking out a sob. 

Stark finally turned his eyes on Jo, “You, have you been intimate with Zane?” 

“No.” Jo immediately answers, “We’ve hugged but that’s the full extent.”

“Good.” Stark looks disgusted, “The bond between an alpha and an omega is sacred and fragile. You do not know what you are doing and you could have easily hurt that omega beyond repair. You would have absolutely no idea what to do if you dropped him, pressed on the wrong pressure point, or god forbid sent him into heat.” 

Jo is beyond taken back, “I’m sorry. I didn’t-I mean wouldn’t want to hurt him.” 

Stark looks like he’s about to break into another round of chastisements when Grace speaks first, “I think despite her traveling from another universe her alpha is still attached to his omega.” 

“And how would you know that?” Starks bites back. 

“Well, I am a neuroscientist and most of this is just the firing off of a few chemicals in your brain.” 

“Carter, told me that the secondary gender does not exist where you are from.” 

“She’s from this universe, Stark.” Henry stepped forward to defend his wife of only two days. 

Stark growls and takes a threatening step forward, “You know of our world and you allowed these people to masquerade amongst us?”

“I just found out yesterday, but I am almost certain they maintained their secondary gender in transition.” 

“Did you run tests?” Stark shook his head angrily, “Hormone screenings? Physical exams? Anything?” 

“No.” Grace shook her head, “We were mostly busy trying to reverse what had been done.” 

“Of course, a beta like you would never understand.” Stark finally brought his eyes to the omega he arrived with, “I have dropped his one…” Jack flinches at the tone and the words eyes squeezing shut to control his urge to cry again, “...multiple times since he’s come here. What if our bond wasn’t intact?”

“Obviously it was!” Grace threw her arms up in frustration, “How else would you have dropped him so easy? He said he felt like he passed out!” 

Nathan released an earth shattering growl, “I could have been raping him.” 

Everyone pauses, absolute shock from those not of this universe and a small moment of understanding from the one who was, but Jack is the first to speak, “Rape?” 

Stark’s jaw was cleched so tight, nostrils flared like a wild animal, “Forcing an omega you don’t know and are not mated to down is considered assault, worse than rape.”

“B-b-but I went so easy.” Jack mumbled, “Wouldn’t I have struggled?” 

“No, not with our chemistry.” Starks shakes his head, finally turning back to Grace, “When we get these people back, I will have a serious talk with you about your position here at GD.” 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Stark.” Grace nodded, “I didn’t consider the fact that they could retain pheromonal chemistry but no bonds.” 

Stark just shook his head, “I’m going to do some research on the bridge machine and I will be in contact when I learn anything. As for the rest of you, I recommend you all refrain from interacting with anyone not of your own universe.”

It had been a week. One whole week of Jack overhearing phone conversations between Stark and his travelers. They were working day in and out to try and get them back but there was no clear solution yet. One week of Stark glaring at him and his peers, when they came in contact. One week of Jack curling up on the couch even though Stark didn’t come home even once. One week of just utter shit. 

Jack already felt so out of control and it didn’t help that he couldn’t stop crying. When he was driving his jeep down the road and a sad little lumineers song came on, he started crying. When he found a lost child genius in the woods and returned her to her mother, he started crying. When Vincent brought him a sandwich without him even asking, he started crying. He hadn’t cried this much since he was a child.

It was like any small thing would set him off and he could chalk it up to stress but it felt worse than that. It didn’t help that his whole team was working so hard and he had absolutely nothing to offer them. They spoke so quickly and used words he never learned while earning his criminal justice degree.   
So when he wandered into the lab, now in the top secret section of GD and found Stark already there bending over a computer talking with Fargo and Henry, he paused. Stark straightened first noticing Jack’s presence in the room. 

“Hey I was just wondering if you guys needed anything from me?” Jack muttered, leaning in the doorway. 

Nathan just looked him over wordlessly before turning to the other two, “When I’ve worked that out I will call you.”

He doesn’t even make eye contact when he slips out the door, brushing past Jack and taking his leave.

There’s a long moment of silence before Henry says, “Well that was rather cold.” 

Jack nods, “He hates me.” 

Fargo sighs and mutters, “Well I hope he can get over it because we are more or less stuck here.” 

“Really?” Jack asks, more to Henry and when the latter gives him a pitiful look, Jack’s heart sinks. But with the sadness comes anger, Stark is such a coward he won’t even face him? Then Jack will have to. They can’t keep living like this, the alpha either has to man up and divorce him or whatever or get over it. Jack didn’t understand the nuances of this universe but he knew he couldn’t keep living like this.  
So Jack turns on his heel and stomps his way to Stark’s office. He pushes the door open with excessive force before pausing in front of his desk. Nathan looks a little taken aback but remains stoic. 

“Listen here, buddy, if I’m going to be fucking stuck here than you better man up and leave me or get over it. But you can’t just keep icing me out like a fucking pussy.” 

Nathan’s eyebrows raise and he settles back in his chair, licking his lips, he responds in an even tone, “Brave words coming from such a little omega.” 

“I’m not little.” Jack’s responding words are indignant, compared to the suaveness of the others. He was only a few inches shorter than the other man, if that.

“Hmm?” Stark challenges, leaning forward and placing his hands on his desk, “I could have you over my knee in a second but you aren’t my omega so it’s not really my responsibility.” 

“News flash you were mates to me last week. What’s changed?” 

“I was mated with my Jack.” Nathan shakes his head, running his eyes over the other man’s form, “You are not my Jack.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jack rolls his eyes, he can’t imagine a world where he isn’t the way he is now. 

“Yeah.” Nathan nods finally standing, “My Jack would have come to me and he would have told me. My Jack wouldn’t have made the same dumb mistakes you did to get here. My Jack was better than you. You stole my Jack from me.” 

“Well.” Jack felt his voice shake at the rejection and disgust in the other man’s voice, “My Nathan Stark was just as big of an asshole as you are.” 

Nathan’s growl sent a shiver through Jack’s spine, “Why don’t you come over on this side of the desk and say that again, little omega.” 

“Yeah?” Jack challenged, raising his chin defiantly, “I thought I wasn’t your problem.” 

The alpha finally reached his breaking point coming out from behind the desk and stalking towards Jack, “I’ll make you my problem.” And that’s all the warning Jack had before, Stark grabbed his upper arm and weaved skillful fingers into his hair. His grip tightened until Jack was arching into Stark's chest and whimpering. 

“You’re a coward.” Jack spit out through clenched teeth. Nathan shook his head growled again before crashing his lips down to the other man’s. Jack was shaken from his anger and launched right into it. 

Again there was no time for thoughts before Stark walked Jack back into his desk thrusting the smaller man onto the top. The movement sent pens, papers, and a tablet flying from their resting spots but Nathan kept his grip on Jack’s face, his lips on the omegas. Their kiss was a beautifully painful mashing of teeth and tongues and Jack could hardly keep up. 

When Starks hands clenched harshly at his hips, Jack felt himself jerk forward into the alpha, searching out friction. His pulse was racing, a throbbing in his cock takes all of his concentration, all of his attention. But it’s when he hears an angry growl rip through the alpha, he freezes. His pulse is set racing in a sweat inducing way. Jack’s body knew he was scared before his mind did but he used all his strength to push Stark away. 

The alpha stumbled if only in surprise but when Jack took just a glimpse of him, he knew he was right.His eyes were completely black with desire, his chest heaving like a wild animal. So different from the man that slowly striped off his clothes and held him while he slept. Jack, glanced between the door and the alpha before stumbling up and on instinct alone raced to the door, opening it and sprinting down the hall. He could hear the echoes of his own name behind him but he didn’t stop.

He didn’t look back until he was already locked safely into his jeep, heart pounding, dick still incredibly hard. So hard that he could feel his boxers were damp, like he had already cum but he hadn’t. His brain is so foggy, so confused he doesn’t even know how he got home only that he was. 

He suddenly finds himself in the shower and then again in the closet. Large gaps of time just slipping away until he reaches his final resting place, the bed. Wrapped up in a new pair of boxers and a shirt he pretends he doesn’t realize is Nathan’s, he presses his face into the pillow with a mixture of lingering scents. 

Even after all the time between the office and now, including his messy wank in the shower, he finds himself still hard. Still desperate for it, but he’s sore and sensitive. Despite himself he asks, “S.A.R.A.H, do you have ambien?” 

“Yes, Sheriff Carter.” His house responds, “Would you like a dose?”

“Yes, please.” Jack sighs, maybe he could just ignore his overactive sex drive. Maybe he could just sleep it off?

“I require Dr. Stark’s override to give you this medication.” S.A.R.A.H states and Jack groans angrily into his pillow. 

“Are you kidding me?” Jack states, “I’m an adult! I don’t need his permission to take medication.” 

“You are his omega.” She states, “I require the override.”

“Yeah, well you’re a fucking robot.” Jack mutters angrily into his hands, “What can I have without the override?” 

“I can offer you melatonin or a benadryl if you are experiencing allergy symptoms.” 

“I’ll take both.” Jack mumbled, waiting for the pills to arrive at his bedside table. 

“I would not recommend both, Sheriff Carter.” 

“Can I have them or do you need the override?” Jack doesn’t wait for her to go on. 

“No override required.” S.A.R.A.H states before dispensing the pills. 

“Thanks.” Jack just mumbles before downing the pills and falling into the worst night sleep he’s had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jack woke next it’s not due to the sunlight drifting through his thin windows or from his daily S.A.R.A.H alarm. No when he wakes next it's from the sweat soaking through his shirt, through his boxers. He hasn’t felt this sick and disoriented since he caught the flu as a child. 

He grabs blindly at his phone squinting at the screen when it reveals the time to be three in the morning. His mind sluggishly mulls over his contacts, logically he knows he should call Alison. She’s a doctor and she’ll be able to give him some sort of medication for whatever sickness he’s seemed to have contracted. 

Logically his thumb should scroll to the third contact on his phone, just below Abby’s. Logically her soft and calm, feminine voice should come down the line, or at the very least he should be greeted by her voicemail. 

Instead after two rings he’s greeted with a gruff, “What?” 

And Jack squirms in his bed at just the noise of his counterpart, the roughness of his voice sending him reeling. The sheets pool near his waist and he kicks himself free. He doesn’t even think to answer but a subconscious whimper leaves his lips. 

“Carter? What’s going on?” Nathan mutters, exasperated. Again, Jack remains nonverbal but the crisp sound of his voice is enough to send blood rushing south, “I don’t need this. I’m gonna hang up.”

“No!” Jack whines out, he wants, no needs Stark to stay with him. 

“What is going on? Why did you call me?” 

“I-I-I don’t feel right.” Jack stutters out, desperate to keep the other man on the line. 

“You don’t feel right?” Stark sounds incredulous, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m hot.” Jack rolls over pressing the palm of his hand over his hard on, finding no relief in the movement. His member was still sensitive from before and he could cry from the utter fogginess of the whole situation. 

“You’re hot?” Nathan mutters, “Can you ask S.A.R.A.H. if you’re running a fever.” 

“Hmmm.” The omega hums, quietly muttering, “S.A.R.A.H, am I running a fever?” 

“Yes, sheriff Carter you currently have an internal body temperature of 39 degrees Celsius.” 

“Did you hear that?” Jack slurs, “I think I'm sick.” 

“Can you put me on speaker phone, Jack?” Nathan’s tone has gentled and now he’s taken on that nice tone he was using before he knew everything else. Jack’s fingers shake but he’s able to do so. He gradually becomes more confused, more foggy so when Stark speaks again he jumps a little, “S.A.R.A.H, is Jack going into heat?” 

“Yes, Dr. Stark, he came home at approximately 6:20pm emitting increased pheromones that would indicate heat.” 

“Why didn’t you notify me?” Jack could vaguely hear shuffling on the other man’s end.

“You have not been back in over a week. Sheriff Carter has been sleeping on the couch as he usually does when you are traveling. So I assumed you were traveling.” S.A.R.A.H stated, “It is my protocol to contact Dr. Blake when you are not in Eureka, which I did.” 

“Of course.” Stark sounded mad and Jack could only whimper louder at the sound, “Don't cry Jack, I’ll be there soon.” 

“Don’t leave.” Jack cried a little pathetically. 

“I’m not leaving, sweet pea.” Stark muttered, over the low sound of an engine starting, “I’m coming.” 

“Please.” Jack cried again, not hearing anything but the calming tone coming from over the phone, and the gentle and deep purr or his alpha. Jack’s mind drifts further and further until he’s suddenly grounded by a larger hand on his hip. 

“Jackie?” The voice sounds like sunshine after months of rain, like water in a desert. 

When Stark enters the bunker he smells it instantly, the scent of his mate in heat is so thick he wonders how he could have missed it before. There’s no way he got to this level of excitement without having already entered the cycle in his office earlier. 

In the hall to the bedroom he hears the first little noises but by the time he reaches their room, the sounds are terrible and lonely. Long woeful sobs and pitiful little whimpers. He hadn't heard his Jack every make sounds like this. His Jack would have known his heat was coming a week ago. He would have noticed that he was suddenly more prone to emotional outburst, feeling needy, sad, or horny. His Jack would have told him and they would have made preparations. 

Instead he found this jack groaning and whimpering against the sheets as he tried to find release in rocking back and forth on his hands and knees. Weak friction, weak release, weak attempt. The poor thing didn’t even realize his alpha was in the room until he landed a hand on his hip, gasping in confusion. 

"You're going into Heat, Jack." Stark murmured matter-of-factly, clearing his throat a little as Jack continued to writhe around their shared bed. Whimpering louder now that he knew Stark was here. Present, finally.

Whether he was purposefully ignoring Stark altogether or not his eyes jammed closed as a sheen of sweat covered his face and soaked his clothes. Jack’s face contorted into sharp grimaces more frequently as the Heat began to settle further, along his nerves and muscles.

The omega attempting to relieve some of the pressure he felt building between his legs by half-heartedly humping one of the pillows on their bed. A pillow that the alpha recognized as one of his own. An action Stark found both mildly amusing and rather hot, just a faint reminder of how his mate was now like an Omega Pup in their first Heat. Clueless, helpless and defenceless.

"That won't help, Jackie. Only an Alpha's Knot will work this out of you." Stark tried to worded gently. He tried not to think too hard about how the omega shivered and grew goose bumps as he trailed his hand along the smaller man’s back. 

If Stark had known this was happening he could have made sure Jack had a suppressant in time. If he even knew earlier today he could have found Jack a surrogate or at least a knotting dildo. But those options sent the alpha into a jealous frenzy, to his inner alpha Jack was still his omega. Either way they really had no other options now.

The alpha was genuinely concerned he’d tear an alpha apart who would dare to take what was his. But this Jack wasn’t his and that fact alone had haunted him for the past week. This omega wore Stark’s mating mark just as his Jack had, on the right side of his neck. This omega whimpered and gasped just the same as his Jack would when Nate touched him. This omega even attempted to provoke Nate just the same way his Jack would have, earlier today in his office. He was almost a perfect replica.

He didn’t know even now if he was more mad that this man had stolen away his omega or that he hadn’t noticed he was gone. 

Jack rolled onto his back finally after finding no relief against his pillow, erection stiff in the air, “What’s a knot?” 

Guilt ripped through Stark’s chest, he was going to fuck this omega and the poor thing had no idea what it meant. He didn’t know what a knot was. He didn’t know what it meant to be an omega. He didn’t know what heat was. His lips shook as he tried to explain, “It’s a part of an alpha that soothes an omega like you are now.” 

Jack’s eyes were glazed and he looked far too innocent for his almost forty years of age, “Honey bear, please I need help. Please.” 

And Stark was struck still, that was the name his Jack used when he wanted something, “Who told you that?” 

Jack blinked heavily like he wasn’t even aware he said anything, “W-w-what?” 

“Who told you about that name.” Stark grabbed the omega’s chin, forcing his cloudy eyes to clear for just a moment. 

“N-n-noone.” He stuttered, tears forming in his eyes, hand working over his already over sensitive cock, “I’m sorry I was naughty. I so so sorry please don’t punish me. Please.” 

His cries were crazed and soft so Stark just sighed and put that away for now, he had to do what he had to do. He moved Jack over until he was naked beneath him. Nearer to the middle of the bed, much less sweat stained and hot. 

"Take a deep breath, Jackie, it'll help." Stark murmured softer now as he climbed off the bed to strip himself. Allowing himself a moment to examine Jack’s Heat drenched body before resuming his care of him. 

The soft muscles of Jack’s body were taunt beneath the skin, all tension and coiled springs ready to release. His poor cock swollen and flat against his stomach, a puddle stained the sheets where his hole had begun to slick in preparation for Stark’s Knot.

Jack took easily to laying on his back in submission, hands holding fistfuls of the sheets as he kept his eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted. Although this was not his Jack he seemed to fall easily into the right positions, the right role.

"Honey-" Jack’s choked plea broke through Stark’s final clearheaded thought and pulled him back to the present. Immediately turning his attention back to Jack, he brushed away the last of his ethical qualms. He’ll deal with those later. 

"I'll make the burn go away, Jackie. I promise." The alpha shushed him gently before falling onto the bed. Onto his mate.


End file.
